


I'll be going with you

by myouimm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimm/pseuds/myouimm
Summary: Mina is very elated for her girlfriend's upcoming birthday so she checked her wallet and rushes to take off her seatbelt and runs to the nearest Atm Machine.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 22





	I'll be going with you

**Author's Note:**

> Just Mina and Momo being the cute girlfriends

Mina is very elated for her girlfriend's upcoming birthday so she checked her wallet and rushes to take off her seatbelt and runs to the nearest Atm Machine. It's Momo's birthday. Her 24th birthday which marks their relationship in 4th year already and mina couldn't get more excited to plan for Momo's birthday party and ofcourse her gift. Mina will borrow some money on their shared bank accounts and will just pay for it next week as her pay got bit of a delay. Mina is horrified seeing their bank account strikes down to what she remembered it would be, half of their savings are gone so her hands automatically reach in pockets to get her phone and then she dials Momo. 

Not even realizing it she was a bit screaming to Momo "Baby, Did you buy something? Im coming to our flat now but i came to buy gift for your birthday but apparently the amount was half of what i expected. Why didn't you mention it to me? Where are you?" Momo laughs in the background. Mina frowns because she have to check all of her savings account now that she can't touch their shared accounts. "Why are laughing? Where are you Momo?" Mina still frowns feeling a bit irritated as she drives back to their unit. "Okay, Calm down there sweetie. Just come here quickly. Love you" Mina is upset but she just can't resist Momo so she say love you back and hangs up. 

Momo open the driver seat before mina could park the car. "What are you doing, Mo? Let me park" Momo beams at her probably enjoying mina being extra cranky today. "Okay okay, sorry just stop the car and I'll show you my surprise for my birthday and for our anniversary" Momo reached for mina's cheek but still Mina's still sulky so she caresses mina's cheek with her thumb and kisses the sulkiness away. Mina kiss backed and bites Momo's lower lip because she's still feeling a bit nervous about buying Momo's gift. She's thinking of bringing Momo to japan or to hawaii and to propose....Oops Mina's going crazy thinking about proposing to the love of her life because what if Momo says no, What if we're still not ready so she scolds her mentally and she just remembers what Nayeon has said to her when she asked for help to plan the proposal thingy because she doesn't want to fuck it up. "If momo doesn't want you for lifetime, Im very sure you're with me now, Myoui" Mina only laughs at her and banters "As if I'd allow myself to be stuck on you, Im. Minatozaki would do for me" And with that they shared laughters and exchange insults to each other. 

Mina stumbles as Momo holds her by waist because her girlfriend wants to surprise her in her very own birthday she thinks Momo's silly but very very cute. Momo removed the blindfold on mina's eyes and before Mina could open her eyes Momo kisses her. Not a peck but kisses her passionately as if she's meaning to say something Momo can't voice out. Mina smiles to the kiss. And they make out for a while before Mina could forget she lets go to their kisses and asks momo "Where did you spend our money, Baby?" Momo jumps and waves the car key through mina's face. "I bought a camping car. We're travelling for 1 week. I already asked your boss about it and our vacation got approved" So mina thinks she will just propose during their trip whenever she feels like too. "Okay now that you already know it, Can we go in now? I really really want to make sweet love with my baby now" Before they knew they've been running their asses off to their bed and laughs between their unending soft kisses. Mina thinks it's easy, it's so easy to fall in love with Momo. And she's going to be beside momo, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Mimo bc i miss them sm


End file.
